


【网管萝】犯贱

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [19]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【网管萝】犯贱

萝莉得了一种每天不嫌弃网管就浑身不自在的病。  
“网管你看看你，现在技术越来越差了。”  
今天的他依然随口就是一炮。  
“什——什么？”  
“做的时间也比当年短了。”  
“我靠，这不是你自己喊着受不了了让我别做太久？现在把锅扔给我了？”  
萝莉权当没听见，一手托腮一手拿着鼠标，又慢悠悠说着：“哎，你不行了啊。”  
网管呆立片刻开始脱自己的上衣。  
“诶诶你干什么？”  
“我们来回顾一下当年，刚认识你的时候我怎么做的。”  
萝莉翻了一个白眼：“做什么做，你先去做饭，饿死了，没力气。”  
“家里没菜了啊。”  
“那就点外卖去，快点。”  
……  
辛辛苦苦伺候祖宗吃完饭，网管又开始脱衣服。  
祖宗皱着鼻子冷不丁又冒一句“是该换件衣服了，然后滚去洗澡，脏死了。”  
……  
网管深觉自己生活在水深火热之中，非常的可怜。  
他一边搓澡一边想，想要好好大餐一顿，就不能这么听话，必须该出手时就出手。  
所以当他光披着一件浴巾就出来时，司马昭之心不能更明显。  
网管把萝莉捉到了床上，于是他们大开大合地干了起来。

END

……  
并不。

当萝莉被按在床上被网管扒衣服裤子时，也不忘嘲讽几句。  
这个人深知自己吃定了对方，毫无愧疚之心。  
所以活该被干。  
当网管涂上某红油的阴茎慢慢顶开他的后穴时，萝莉扭着腰依然表达着这样那样的不满。  
“再里面一点儿……停停停别进来了！”  
这种完全被当作人形按摩棒憋屈感让网管十分不爽，他一咬牙不再理会萝莉的念叨，将性器往紧窒的菊穴中使劲一送，顶到了深处。他也顺势俯下身将萝莉的嘴给堵住了。  
网管捏着萝莉的下巴侵入到嘴中吮吸起他不安分的舌头。吃了雄心豹子胆的网管心里不由得恶狠狠想，这次非把你肚子干大不可。  
香精的作用下的硬物在萝莉感觉体内又涨大了几分，将内壁撑得满满当当一点儿空隙都不留。他这下没敢动也没法儿动，网管饿虎扑羊的架势正把他吻得晕了头，身子也被挟制得紧紧的。  
许久网管才放开了他。萝莉的嘴唇都被亲得红肿起来，津液粘在上面显得锃亮。他茫然的眼睛半天才对上了焦，里面还一片水雾蒙蒙。  
网管看得欢喜，将萝莉的环着他腰的腿给架在了肩上。  
这大幅度的动作带动着阴茎在后穴中摩擦，激得萝莉一阵酸痒，险些叫了出来。  
“宝贝儿，”网管握着他的腿，阴茎已抵在最深处了却还拼命往里撞着，“你说说我当年是不是这样干的？”  
萝莉觉得那根肉棒几次都要都顶到肠子了，网管偏偏不要命地贯穿着。他紧张地一口气憋在嗓子里，话都说不出来，连眼角都开始泛红。  
网管嘿嘿笑着，将阴茎整根抽了出来，在甬道失去支撑还没完全合拢前又重重顶了回去。  
“啊——”  
萝莉被这突如其来的撞击惊地失声尖叫起来。网管用的力气极大，撞得他的臀肉啪啪作响。他这样来回几次抽插虽然都捅到了最深处，却并没有顶到萝莉的敏感点。肠壁被摩擦得溢出了些肠液，他感到后穴空虚难受得有些瘙痒，忍不住扭了扭腰，勾着网管脖子的手扯着网管的头发。  
“混蛋你这么别乱顶啊，难受……”  
萝莉语意不详地哼哼着，网管却懂了他的意思。  
“你早说呀，你说什么我都听着呢。”  
网管抬了抬萝莉的腰，阴茎猛地往一点戳去。  
“宝贝儿，你后面都开始流水了……”  
本就被捅得敏感不已的小穴受到刺激痉挛起来，死死吸着肉棒不放。网管额上渗出汗水都滴在了萝莉胸口上。  
他听着萝莉收不住口的呻吟，性器顶在那点上射了出来。  
滚烫的精液射入后穴，强烈的快感让萝莉抖着身子也跟着射了出来。  
萝莉喘着气，任凭网管将自己的精液从小腹上抹下涂抹在自己脸上。  
“你……你变态啊。”  
“老子就对你变态。”网管开心地亲了亲萝莉的脸颊，而性器又慢慢膨胀起来。  
他摸了摸两人交合处，已有粘稠的液体溢了出来。  
“别啊，今天我还想把你里面射得满满的呢。”  
“你先就精尽人亡了。”萝莉累得凶不起来，语气软绵绵的听起来就跟调情似得。  
“死在你身上不好吗？”网管恶心巴拉地腻歪着，下身又缓缓运动起来。  
这次就着萝莉体内的淫液，性器进出得毫无障碍，还带着淫靡的水声。  
萝莉又还没从高潮中完全回过神，后穴却主动咬着粗大饥渴地开始收缩。后穴又酸又痒，他难受地不知如何是好，手上想要推开网管，腿却不由自主张得更开，腰也向网管身下靠去。  
湿热的甬道让网管性致高涨，很快就找回状态挺着跨往后穴操去。  
“啊啊啊——不要了呜——”  
萝莉指甲掐在网管的肩膀上，偏偏这点小疼痛让网管更加兴奋起来，抽插的动作又快又急，顶得萝莉口中只剩叫床声。  
几个回合下来，炙热的液体又喷洒在甬道里。  
“你……你出去……好累……”萝莉身子软成一滩水，实在没了半点力气。  
“再待会儿，说不定一会儿又想做了。”网管将他搂紧怀里安慰着。  
你怎么不去死呢？萝莉闭着眼咬牙切齿。


End file.
